


Our Little Secret

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adult Brother Scotland, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Language Kink, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Teen England, Teen France, Teen and Adult, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Arthur brings his study buddy, Francis, to help with their class project. After they work on it things between Arthur's older brother, Allistor, Francis, and Arthur start to get hot and heavy after the older boy agrees to teach them something good.





	Our Little Secret

The keys rattled in the Brits hands as he pulled them out of his pocket. Putting them in the key hole, he turned them and turned the knob. Looking upon, inside the living room the Brits older brother laid on the couch. TV on, smoke in his mouth, and wearing nothing but boxers. 

 

The older teen looked to his brother and sat up. Arthur growled and started fanning the room getting the smoke out. 

 

"Hey many bloody times do I have to tell you not to smoke in the house?! One day you're going to fall asleep and set the whole house on fire!" 

 

The redhead male looker pass his angry younger brother to the blond hair boy behind him. His skin seemed really smooth, his plush and soft looking lips, his long wavy, smooth, hair. God, who was that. 

 

"Who's the cute kid behind you? You two dating?" 

 

The scot saw his brother cringe physically. The other teen rolled his eyes. No way in his life would a relationship between him and Arthur work out. (I actually like FrUk thank you..) 

 

"What?! What's with that question?! No way in hell! He's my project partner!" 

 

The Brit threw his backpack on the floor and grumbled as he went to the kitchen the grab a drink for him and Francis. The French kid worried quite a bit for the other's anger issues honestly. He wondered how long it would take before he popped a blood vessel or something. 

 

"What's you name kid?" 

 

Blue bright eyes connected with emerald ones and the scot could have sworn his heart jumped. He sat up and Francis looked at his body. His ripped abs, strong body, sexy messy hair, and he could have sworn the older boy smirked slightly. He looked away putting his backpack down next to Arthur's. 

 

"Francis. You?" 

 

"Allistor." 

 

The scot stood and slowly walked over the the French male and Francis stepped back. As they got closed Francis back pressed against the wooden door. His eyes widen and a deep blush came to his cheek. He shuddered as the scot pinned him to the door, face in his neck as he Nuzzled. 

 

"You're cute Francis, I bet you're a virgin. How about I show you some things." 

 

The French male bit his bottom lip when he felt the other bite his neck softly. His hips jerked forward when the scot pushed his strong thigh between his own. He whimpered as his pants started to tighten. God he didn't know what was happening or why but he heard Arthur coming back. 

 

"Francis do you want a ham sandwich or turkey?" 

 

The Brit called hearing him coming, Francis panicked. The scot didn't stop however and Francis suddenly was begging as he whispered. 

 

"Please, oh god Allistor please stop. Fuck Allistor please, you can do anything you want to me later just please stop." 

 

His hips jerked back and fourth wildly as Allistor ground his knew up against his clothed cock. He then let go and watched as Francis slid down the door weakly. Cock hard as a rock, hair messy, face red, heavy and hot panting coming out his mouth. Allistor smirked smugly as his clothed cock stood highly in the French teen's face. 

 

"I'll see you later Francis." 

 

He then walked off to his room. Francis quickly stood up and thought about things to calm his hard cock. Thank god it worked just as the Brit came in. 

 

"Hey you didn't answer me, turkey or ham. Also where's Allistor and why or you still standing there? You ok?" He walked over and placed a soft hand on Francis's head as the male blushed again and looked down at the floor. Arthur felt himself blush. He was kinda cute like that. 

 

"I'm fine Arthur, and I would like turkey. Allistor went to his room." He spoke and Arthur had to turn away to stop his thought of want to touch Francis more. 

 

"Ok just go to my room, w-we'll work when i get there." He studdered. What was this? He's never felt this way about Francis before so why now? Fuck he is so cute. The Brit quickly went back to the kitchen. Francis stood before walking down another hall. He'd know it was Arthur's room once he saw it. 

 

Not too long after he found it. The carpet lied neatly under the neatly made bed. Pictures of Britain all over the walls with beautiful art. Large windows to cast light inside the room. Francis smiled. Its was almost as nice as his own house. 

 

After the thought Arthur walked in with two cups of apple juice and sandwiches. On cup in his hand, the other in his mouth and a plate full of small sandwiches and Francis chuckled softly. 

 

"Need help?" 

 

"Yas pwease." 

 

The Brit mumbled and Francis walked over and grabbed the plate. He walked over and kneeled down to the carpet floor in the area they were going to work. Arthur watched intently as Francis got down before looking away with a soft blush. He walked over and placed the cups down to. 

 

After getting settled, the two got to work. Arthur didn't like digital art much so he drew out their work on the paper while Francis did the online art. At one point Francis needed the marker and went to swipe it from Arthur who glared softly. 

 

"Come on Arthur, I need it. Plus you spelled communism wrong. Let me help!" 

 

"What, no I didn't! And I need it, find another one!" 

 

Francis tried again and Arthur pushed him back. France glared and jumped back on his, straddling his waist as Arthur switched them and pinned him down making one of their cups spill on the floor, just missing the carpet. They both froze noticing their awkward position before both of the face turned red. Francis kicked him as Arthur growled at him. 

 

"Look what you did Francis! It almost got on the work!" 

 

"Well if you just gave me the marker it wouldn't have happen now wouldn't it!" 

 

Arthur was gonna say something but then his door opened and he knew the smell anywhere. 

 

"Allistor get out." 

 

"Shush up you two. I'm trying to sleep and all I can hear are two virgin children arguing over spilled juice. Also Francis come help me." 

 

The Brit glared again but not because of Francis or the comment but by his need of Francis. 

 

"Why Francis? Why not ask me for help?" 

 

Their eyes met and the atmosphere in the room suddenly got scary. Of course Francis didn't want to get raped but he didn't want Arthur to turn on him. He smiled softly before standing. 

 

"Its fine Iggy, I'll just help and come back." 

 

The two left, leaving Arthur who scoffed. Maybe he did like Francis more than he had originally thought. However why did Allistor need him? 

 

Once in the kitchen Allistor bent Francis over the counter as he rubbed his hard clothed cock against his clothed ass. The scot was wearing pants now surprisingly. Francis whimpered and pushed his hips back against Allistor's cock loving the way the elder boy growled in his ear. 

 

The scot reached his hand in Francis's pants around the hem before yanking down his pants and boxers. The sudden cool air against his cock made Francis moan and jerk forward. Allistor reached forward and forced his fingers passed Francis's plush lips and almost immediately the Parisian sucked on his fingers. Once again the scot groaned before pulling down his pants. 

 

That's where Francis tensed and looked back. 

 

"Wait, I've never.. I'm.. I don't think.." He mumbled embarrassed. He didn't care about fucking Allistor anymore. There was too much pleasure to stop. He just was nervous because he didn't know what to do and that scared him because he didn't want to mess this up. 

 

Allistor seemed to understand just as there was a thump behind them. They looked back and a crimson face Brit and Allistor smirked. 

 

"Its ok, I'll show you both something good." 

 

He purred as he picked Francis up from the counter and Arthur from the floor before he took them both to his bedroom. He didn't mind teaching these two virgins.

 

 


End file.
